


尘.3

by springssss



Category: allq
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springssss/pseuds/springssss
Kudos: 13





	尘.3

一株蔷薇植在庄院里，娇艳美丽。有人为蔷薇痴迷，不满足于单纯的观赏，想要把他折下。可蔷薇带刺，若要得到他，只能强硬地占有。

蔷薇醉大约是如此得名的。乍一听以为它是酒，实则不然，它是能使人致盲致残的孬手段。中毒之人会头脑昏沉，浑身脱力，药力不断破坏人的神志和身体，若三天内不得解药，更有可能变成痴子，是不夺人性命，却叫人比死还难受的。  
蔷薇醉原本药力微弱，人服用后只感觉精神恍惚，胸闷畏冷，好似感冒一般。鲜为人知的是，蔷薇醉的配方已几经更改，成了如今只在黑市流通，并且价值千金的毒药，极少数人才拿的到。因此，当探子来报，说那老头寻了蔷薇醉防身时，席明崇是挺惊讶的。

席明崇手段狠毒，杀人无数，自然晓得这药的凶狠，他又疑惑，那老头既然察觉了危险，为何不用其他效果更为直接的药，偏偏选择价格昂贵又药效特殊的蔷薇醉？

老头姓贺，人称贺老爷。贺老爷才华出众，年轻时算得上是相貌堂堂，仪表端正，他暗地里掌管着一桩重要生意几十余年，一直到现在，真正是拿捏住了这门生意的命脉的人。而据传，他有个嗜好：极爱美人。  
能被贺老爷看上的美人可不单单是模样身段好，需有特殊之处的美人，才入得了他的眼。因此，不少有求于贺老爷的人，都上赶着搜寻各种非同寻常的佳丽赠予他。  
可被送入贺府的美人统统很快不见了踪影，但凡有人询问，贺老爷都称其病了。前年有人为求搭桥牵线，送了一对双胞胎给贺老爷做玩物，她们同样销声匿迹了，只有数月后悄悄抬走的两具被凌虐致死的尸体，昭示两姐妹已不在人世。

席明崇皱眉，眯眼，心中隐有不安。他了解贺老头不可告人的龌龊事，恐怕蔷薇醉不是拿来防身的，而是另有用途。  
老头一定早有消息，知晓了有关刺杀的安排，不过，这次的事情中，又有足以令他贺老爷动歪心思的人物。

席明崇陡然明白他的不安来自何处，那瞬间似乎有一道诡异的寒流窜过他的四肢百骸，逼他猛地攥紧拳头。  
细数参与这次任务的人员，他们之中，唯有阿易是不可多得的无双绝色。  
阿易跟在他身边多年，少不了抛头露面，保不齐要遭不轨之徒暗中调查一番，席明崇不敢保证，除他之外无人知道阿易身体的异样。他怕贺老头真是专冲阿易来的，待小孩儿中了毒，瞎了眼睛，又动弹不得，只能受人欺凌折辱。这无疑是要毁了阿易！

而远在现场的阿易，浑然不知危险正在逼近。  
他前月在春楼假扮妓子干掉一人，今日换个地方，跑到天仙馆故技重施，以为又可以不费吹灰之力解决目标。  
阿易提前匿了身份，改头换面，穿一件奶白素底织金花的旗袍，清淡的颜色在天仙馆一众莺莺燕燕里显得格外出尘脱俗。

阿易茉莉花儿一样干净单纯，眼睛里总带着处子般的懵懂和些许娇憨傻气；但他的脸和身段似乎透着一种莫名勾人的妩媚，让人恨不得占有他，看看他到底是仙子还是妖精。  
两种迥异的风情在阿易身上并不矛盾，纯粹与妖艳恰到好处的融合在一起。

赏玩过不少美人的贺老爷，眼睛真真是从阿易身上挪不开。这样一个小美人，应该被锁在床榻上任人亵玩，舞刀弄枪的岂不可惜。  
贺老爷明白阿易身手了得，来硬的怕制不住他，便在糕点酒水里动手脚。

阿易才不傻，酒水他不轻易喝，满桌精致的吃食他不碰，那几串糖葫芦糖衣晶莹剔透，果子个大又圆，最勾肚虫，阿易也不吃。  
可一盘奶油蛋糕实在叫阿易馋到不行。先前席明崇带他吃过两次，那甜滋滋软乎乎的糕点，是西洋那边传过来的，老稀罕了，比糖葫芦难得！

阿易嗜甜，贺老爷又怎会看不穿阿易的心思，他呡一口酒，恰到好处的开口，「天仙馆新进了位留洋回来的师傅，这几些个洋点心，还真是见都没见过啊。」言罢，雅间内的小厮婢子也跟着附和几句。  
阿易瞧那老头动了筷子，又琢磨着似乎是听说天仙馆有师傅会做蛋糕，这才欢欢喜喜的开吃。  
阿易到底孩子心性，只顾坐在凳子上吃蛋糕，全然忘了自己此时的身份和应守的礼仪，连先前对食物的戒备都抛诸脑后。  
贺老爷哪里料到会这么顺利，他笑得猥琐，直勾勾盯着阿易，那眼神几乎要把他吞吃了。单是阿易捧着盘子的纤白手臂，旗袍叉摆下玉似的嫩腿就够受的了，何况阿易还有舔嘴唇的习惯，粉舌总粘着奶油舔抿唇角。

阿易自然当这老头色令智昏，便娇娇地依偎过去倒酒。老头屏退下人时阿易考虑了动手，可突如其来的眩晕害阿易打翻了酒壶。  
他发现自己的身体有些不对劲，手臂发抖，脑袋发昏，整个人提不起精神。阿易警觉地想退开，腿脚却抽疼迈不动步子，他扑通栽在桌上，杯子盘子乒乒乓乓摔了一地。  
阿易尚且清醒，他费力地翻身，蓄力踢出的一脚被人轻易捉住，贺老头满意地拍拍阿易的脸蛋，再挥掌敲晕了他，感叹银子花得值当，蔷薇醉的确是好药。

醒来后的情况更糟糕。阿易发觉自己被缚在一张小床上，身体瘫麻脱力，怎样挺扭都挣不开。他不知道自己在哪，只感觉此处光线昏暗，仿佛晚上没有点灯，殊不知是自己眼前发黑，模糊一片。阿易拼命眨眨眼睛，待他好不容易看清站在床边望着自己的人后，顿时心凉了半截。  
贺老爷不疾不徐地欣赏阿易，丝袜在小美人雪白圆润的大腿上勒了一道粉红的凹痕，被老头一遍又一遍抚摸，挑逗似的绵痒感逼阿易绷紧身体。 老头知道阿易抗拒他厌恶他，但这株小蔷薇虚弱无力，哪里逃的掉呢。 「你干什么！……」阿易脑子浑浑噩噩的，说两句话都要累晕过去，却他不得不打起精神应对贺老爷。  
这个老头表面衣冠楚楚，实际是个喜欢淫玩美人的变态，他听见阿易出声了，变本加厉地又摸又打，直到阿易雪白的肌肤泛出红色。  
「放开！我杀了你！」阿易难受极了，奋力地挣扎没有任何作用，反让对方更加兴奋。贺老爷双眼发红，激动地俯身去舔阿易的足尖和腋下，裹着丝袜的小巧脚趾都害怕得蜷缩起来，腋下湿漉漉的诡异触感更令阿易恶心得要命。  
这个人面兽心的臭变态还想去亲阿易的脖子和嘴唇，不过，他好像忽然想起了什么，直接压倒在阿易身上，用手掌来回包裹阿易肉乎乎的双腿和臀，隔着衣服戳探阿易下身的女穴。据闻阿易小美人的身子极其稀罕，雌雄双生，销魂无比，搞到手后一探究竟，果然如此！贺老爷淫笑不止，伸手试图剥下阿易的底裤。  
「不要…不要……」阿易吓得摇头拒绝，他使劲并拢双腿，用尽力气想躲开贺老爷的手和不断朝自己下身蹭过来的垂软无用的阴茎。  
从幼年时，他还懵懂不知事，就已承受了许多，被抱回庄院后，阿易以为再也不必忍受任何人的强迫了，可他觉得这次大概是逃不掉了。自己脱力的身体已然无法继续反抗，阿易胸腔闷疼，痛苦落泪，甚至打算咬舌自尽。

可是，可是绝望之中，贺老头轰地倒了下去。 阿易惊得浑身一个激灵，他发现门口逆光处站着一个人，泪水的模糊下那人的身影不虚不实，但阿易依旧能认出他来。是席明崇。

阿易落入贺老头手中是什么下场，席明崇想都不敢想，他脸上没啥表情，眼里却满是心疼。 他松开捆住阿易手脚的绳索，幸好除了手腕脚踝有些破皮发红之外，阿易身上没有其他的伤口。席明崇把他抱在怀中，一下下轻拍他的背，温声哄他，「不怕不怕。」  
尽管被拥入足以令自己安心的怀抱中，阿易的伤心也不消减，反而越发委屈。在他面前阿易从来就坚强不起来。  
他的身体虚软无力，眼睛视物困难，阿易死死搂住席明崇的脖子，崩溃的放声大哭。然而，身体被药力摧残了几个时辰，动了情绪又惊吓过度，阿易终究是熬不住，没多久就昏睡了过去。

再次睁眼，阿易眼前漆黑一片，什么都看不见了。小美人差点又吓晕过去，眼泪珠子直往下掉。  
好在席明崇在他身旁，「没事，毒没拔干净，过几天便好了。」  
「呜呜呜我……我瞎了！你别不要我呜呜呜呜！」阿易情绪没平复，断然是听不进去的，自顾自地把脸都哭花了。  
席先生有什么法子呢，只好搂了他到腿上坐着，「不会的。」  
感觉被抱住了，阿易才稍微好受一些，他立马揪住人的衣服，委屈巴巴地抽鼻子，「呜呜…那…那你也不许嫌弃阿易……」  
「嫌弃什么？」  
「不许嫌弃阿易不干净……」  
「不会不会的。」  
真真是哄小孩一般的劝了，席明崇想，阿易是他一手养大带大的，多好的宝贝，怎会嫌弃。

不过，这宝贝这几天实在是娇气过了头。  
每每睡醒了，人不在身边他就要哭鼻子，非要拽拉着席明崇的衣服陪着自己，半步都离不得。  
因着身体还未恢复，阿易的晨练便停了，早上直睡到日上三竿，起床用过饭后，吃药嫌药苦难喝，果脯蜜饯糖葫芦吃的比平日多一倍。

阿易成天跟块膏药似的粘人，席先生并不会娇惯着他肆意偷懒。下午席明崇特地教了他听音辨位，要他自个儿在内院练，再不许像前几天那般胡闹。  
阿易可不高兴，练这鬼玩意岂不是不能拿眼睛看不见当借口啦？他使性子，嚷嚷师父不疼我，发现男人不理睬自己后，居然生起气来。  
席明崇原本想，阿易撒个娇兴许自己就不叫他练了，这下倒好，铁了心就不准他偷懒。

傍晚席明崇回来，发现内院空无一人，不知阿易在搞什么鬼。他放缓放轻脚步踱进里屋，却冷不防飞出一柄匕首，不偏不倚朝他而来。席明崇稳稳当当将其接下，瞧见阿易小傻子在角落里警惕地探头探脑。  
他明白阿易有时就像争夺大人注意力的孩子，偏喜欢闹点小脾气，席明崇便走过去，一把将他带进怀里，夸奖自然是少不了的，「不错。」  
于是阿易笑出两个梨窝，心里喜滋滋的，他抬手圈住了男人的腰身，想问今晚吃什么，刚一张嘴，下巴就被挑起来，嘴唇被堵上。

这是一个不容拒绝的，黏糊火热的吻，来自收养他，怜惜他，一再保护他的人。阿易紧紧搂着他，软舌胡乱搅动着回应对方，直到小小的唇珠都被吮吸得发麻了，席明崇都不放开他，把他搂到床上去。  
这时阿易感到手足无措，他看不见东西，倒在床上像只待宰的羔羊，而饿久了的狼正居高临下看着他。

阿易从没体验过如此煎熬的滋味，席明崇从他的腰部一路向下按摩，臀和双腿都受到了细心照料，就连白白嫩嫩的小脚丫也不落下。男人掌心温热，轻柔的爱抚揉按更像挑逗，阿易浑身软麻，嫩滑的肌肤很快浮了一层粉，无比可口。  
「呜…别弄了……」阿易声音酥哑，呼吸凌乱。这不是明摆着要行那档子事吗，怎么光知道摸了。阿易起了渴望，心痒难耐，他小手上下摸索着要去解衣服，却发现自己的衣服早快被男人脱光了，只堪堪剩下条裤子。  
想到自己光溜溜的任由对方摆弄了许久，阿易脸上就烧，他气呼呼地胡乱扑过去，将席明崇压倒，自己再跨坐上去，伸手解男人的裤带。他们之间的情事多是席明崇掌握主动，阿易如今也要高高在上一回。

可是他看不见，气急败坏地捣鼓了半天也没能如愿，反倒惹出席明崇一声低沉的笑来。阿易简直能想象到自己骑在男人身上的放荡模样了，他撅起小嘴，又羞又恼，这样娇气的小美人谁能不爱呢。

席明崇又去吻他，托着他浑圆的臀肆意揉捏，手指去戳弄阿易的女穴。那里湿透了，沾了淫液的底裤便很快被除去，阿易一丝不挂的压在男人的性器上，隔着布料前后磨蹭席明崇胯下凸起的一大包，阿易无毛的嫩逼都被磨红了，藏在肉缝里的小花蒂也挺肿着，免不了被男人用拇指狠狠揉玩一番。

阿易颤抖起来，席明崇便解了裤子，怒涨的肉棒一下子弾出来，拍在阿易丰腴的美臀上，立刻被窄深的臀缝夹住了。性器每每蹭过阿易娇嫩的后穴，那圆钝的头部都像要破开穴口插进去似的，滋味妙不可言。  
那儿未曾用过，可阿易害怕，从不准席明崇弄后头，蹭了两下他就翻脸，赶紧握了硬热的柱身要往雌穴里塞。  
阿易瞧不见，塞不进，好几次都滑开了，布满青筋的肉柱在逼肉上又是一阵研磨，逼得美人下身涌出更多淫水。阿易还聚不了焦的琥珀眼瞳盈满了泪水，真是急坏了。  
好不容易对准了，湿软的穴口含住了顶端，阿易双手撑在席明崇的胸膛上，正缓缓往下坐。但席明崇是个混蛋，不帮他就算了，还要作弄他，出其不意地狠狠一顶，直把阿易的逼穴肏透了，一下子肏到了底。  
「啊啊！啊……」阿易晕头转向，仰头乱叫，那一下插得极深，感觉肚子都要被顶穿。他想逃，想退开一些，可是跨坐着的大腿被男人死死摁住，浑身一上一下抛起又跌落，啪叽啪叽的拍肉声不绝于耳。  
「深！好深！呀…啊啊啊——」小美人可怜兮兮的哭喘，小腹抽搐，腰肢挺扭，最后上身无助的向前弓着承受，要不是席明崇扶着，他早就歪歪斜斜的瘫倒下去了。  
穴内的骚处被剐凿得舒爽不已，才插了十几下阿易就潮吹了一柱，内里的肉道一阵痉挛收缩，裹缠得人也快活无比。

阿易承受不住，又咿咿呀呀求了老半天，席明崇才放轻放慢了动作，只极规律的插顶。阿易的身子跟着起伏摇摆，小小的嫩乳也上下晃颤。两粒挺翘的奶珠子很快被席明崇捏住，玩红。  
阿易眼前一片黑，其他的感官便愈加灵敏，身上抵不住过多的抚摸触碰，小逼都给肏出白沫了，他又呜呜的哭，叫人听了心痒痒。

可俗话说病来如山倒病去如抽丝，这解毒也是一个道理，需慢慢调理身体，才能恢复如初。阿易毕竟身子没好全，席明崇不敢过分，又把阿易翻倒在榻上温温柔柔弄了两次，才肯把人放开。  
小美人被灌了浓精，肚子里饱饱胀胀，身上也汗湿不适，席先生亲自伺候他沐浴擦身后，终于哄了他睡下。

入夜，雾浓，庄院里点上了灯，唯有一处却永远潮湿黑暗。席明崇想起庄院底下不为人知的地牢里，那个死老头还在里面苟延残喘。  
不过，他每天都亲自去剐一刀割一层皮，兴许也活不了多久了。


End file.
